Master Chief vs Adam Taurus
Master Chief vs Adam Taurus ' Description ''SentryNeo vs ZackAttackX! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Master Chief hurled his final grenade into the battlefield before leaping behind a broken car as a shield. He heard the explosion go off and quickly got up from behind his shield, but no one was left. All of his enemies had been defeated by the grenade. Master Chief lowered his gun and announced to his soldiers had been defeated, but he was teleported into darkness before they could respond. Adam Taurus, absorbing the bullets with his blade, waited for the right opportunity to strike. As soon as the shooter had run out of ammo, Adam hurled the blast of energy from his opponent's bullets right back at him. The shooter was about to be decapitated from the energy, but Adam was teleported into darkness before he could see anything. Master Chief and Adam Taurus landed on a fighting stage, watching as a ninja was dragged off the arena. Master Chief and Adam turned to each other and grunted. Adam: This is not how I planned my day to revolve around. I am going to have to make this quick! Master Chief chuckled. Master Chief: Don't expect me to go easy on you. HERE WE GO! DBX Chief quickly pulls out his BR and starts to rapidly fire it at Adam. The swordsman quickly absorbed the bullets with his sword, however. When Chief ran out of ammo, Adam fired the energy blast right at Chief. Chief quickly activated his shield and reflected the blast back at Adam. Adam quickly knocked the blast back with his sword. It was a game of tennis before Chief leaped over the energy wave and activated his 2 blades. Adam quickly lunged at Chief with his sword raised. Adam slammed his sword downwards, whacking Chief's 2 blades. The 2 locked weapons for a while before Adam managed place a foot backwards and pull his waist downwards and releasing his grip on the blade, instantly having Chief fling his blades forward and causing him to stumble. This gave Adam an opportunity as he landed a combo of kicks and slices from his sword on Chief. After a final Axe Kick into Chief's face, Chief was sent blasting into the ground and laid their motionless. Adam then quickly pulled out his Blush form of his weapon and started to fire it rapidly at Chief. However, Chief slowly got up, showing no sign of hurt from the bullets. Chief then pulled out his Light Rifle and started to shoot it rapidly at Adam. A energy bullet landed right into Adam's gut, causing Adam to shout in alarm and grip his wound hard. Blood started to streak onto the ground, but Adam quickly brushed it off. He lunged at Chief once more, but he was landing right into a trap. Chief landed a jumping punch into Adam's right cheek, flinging him into the ground. Chief: I told you this wouldn't be easy. Adam growled and hurled himself at Chief once more. He managed to dodge a bullet from Chief's gun and land a sharp kick into Chief's stomach, knocking him into a wall. Chief quickly got up and activated his 2 blades, ready to finish off the battle. Chief: This ends now! Chief and Adam both clashed their weapons at one another, locking blades once more. This time, Chief won the exchange and swung one of his blades into Adam's gut, causing Adam to shout in pain. Chief then pulled upwards, leaving a large gash in Adam's gut. Adam yelled in pain and activated his semblance. Adam quickly used his Blush and fired a round at Chief's face, knocking the helmet right off the soldier. Chief pulled out a shotgun and fired, which was a big mistake. Adam waited for the right moment before activating Moonslice and cutting right through the bullets, rushing right through Chief and slicing him in half. Chief's 2 halves slumped to the ground and Adam sheathed his sword, tired from the battle. Adam slowly walked away from the scene, and he was teleported away before he could do anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Adam Taurus! Adam is the victor with 17 votes for victory by death while Master Chief only had 10 votes for victory by KO. Adam Taurus wins!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights